


一个布里吉斯员工的日记

by MuGer



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuGer/pseuds/MuGer
Kudos: 1





	一个布里吉斯员工的日记

米尔人是送货上瘾的疯子。  
人人都这么说，但得出这个结论的前因倒是各有不同。有人说，他们也曾是热心的派送员，是被可怕的开罗尔物质影响了心智，才变成现在这副样子。又有人说，他们本来就有问题，只有走私犯才能像把货物送到那些奇形怪状的目的地去。  
我对米尔人的不正常到底天性使然还是后天形成并不感兴趣。事实上，我甚至都没有亲眼见过他们。我出生在沿湖节点城，成年后在配送中心做一些整理货物的杂事，从没上过地表。因此别说是米尔人了，就连自然生长的草我也没见过。  
父母的青年时代在死亡搁浅爆发前度过，他们常和我说起那个没有遍地废墟和渗人bt的世界。  
“除了这些，外面和以前比起来还有什么变化吗？”我回忆起自己在开罗尔网络里搜寻到的记录影像，“鸟还在叫吗？水还在流动吗？还有花和草，它们还在生长吗？”  
父亲抬头看了一眼天花板，上面什么也没有。“这些都没有变，只是再也没有人类活动的痕迹了。喔，除了米尔人的营地。”他顿了顿，“他们就是群脑子不正常的疯子，抢走别人的货物然后囤积起来，还得时刻躲避bt和时间雨，谁会干这种事？”  
“至少他们还能看见太阳。”这句话我说得很轻，父亲大概没有听见。

今天那个伟大的传奇派送员，山姆·布里吉斯来了。同以往不同的是，这一次除了大批的物资，他还带了个不太寻常的“货物”。  
“等我发现他趴在卡车后盖上时，离这儿只有200米远了，我也不知道他是怎么上来的。”  
山姆盯着地上那个还在呼吸的米尔人，“我还有一个限时急件要送，待会回来。如果那时候他还没醒，我就把他送回去，要是醒了......再说吧。”传奇派送员说罢骑着倒三轮摩托车扬长而去。  
他总是如此雷厉风行，不留给人任何思考的空间。  
而其他人都咕哝着：“拘束设备很完善的啦，不会有问题的，留一个人看着就够了。”接着不约而同地把这个大麻烦推给最好说话的我。于是，现在我被迫和一个预备恐怖分子共处一室，尽管对方被特制的手铐和绞绳控制得没有一丝移动的机会，我还是有些害怕他会突然睁眼，接着亮出不知道藏在哪的手榴弹和我同归于尽。  
在脑中设想了自己的一万种死法后，我终于无聊到开始观察这个神秘的米尔人。他的服装材质和样式都布里吉斯员工类似，说不定这人过去也是我们的一员？除了将全身包裹的密不透风的套装，米尔人还戴着遮住大半张脸的面罩，这是特殊癖好还是心理障碍我不得而知，不过看起来确实挺酷的。接着我注意到他脸上几处明显的淤青，想必是被戴着力量手套的山姆揍了不少拳，否则也不会不省人事到这个时候。

正当我为传奇派送员的深藏不露赞叹不止时，眼前这个像是死了的米尔人才终于有了些许动静。他缓慢地睁开眼，大概是感觉到脸在发痛，又下意识抬手想去碰伤口，却发现自己被捆得一动不能动，这之后他才注意到我的存在，下一秒他瞳孔骤缩，整个人从地上跳起来。与这一系列大幅度动作相伴而生的，是手铐与绞绳爆发出的电光。一阵噼里啪啦声中，他瞬间跪了下去，面罩后不断传来沉闷的吸气声。据说米尔人攻击普通派送员的方式就是投掷电击枪，所以这大概也算是种报应。  
“你最好别乱动，我也不知道这些特制设备放电的功率到底有多高。”出于人道主义关怀，我如此建议。而对方似乎是被电傻了，趴在地上一声也不吭，也不站起来，只是偏着头，朝着某个方向一动不动。我顺着他的视线看去，那是一个摆在角落的货物箱，暗银色的外壳没有任何瞩目之处，可这个米尔人就这么直勾勾地盯着它，目光炽热得要把那外壳彻底腐蚀。  
“米尔人是送货上瘾的疯子。”我想起一个当过派送员的朋友说过的话，“甚至只需一个货物箱就能把他们骗过来，这些蠢货甚至都不会考虑里面装的是不是三公斤核弹。”

人的好奇是无止境的，当你初步证实了某件事，便会想更进一步地探求它到底能被证实到哪一步。  
“想要那个箱子吗？”我听见自己说，“很简单。”

死亡搁浅爆发后，人们逐渐丧失了性欲，但这并不代表我们不再拥有感受快感的能力，否则我现在也不会一边摁着米尔人的头给自己口交，一边爽得几乎呻吟出声。没错，我提出的要求是让这个米尔人来舔我的阴茎。有点恶心吧？我也这么觉得。大概我的脑子也被开罗尔物质影响了吧，总之我当时就是那样干了。因为性欲稀少，我之前甚至都没有手淫过，于是哪怕对方的技术再烂，从未有过的新奇体验依旧能把我刺激得头皮发麻。我盯着米尔人面罩下的脸，脸颊有几处皮肤苍老异常，无疑是时间雨落在上面的结果。原来米尔人也怕时间雨，他们穿得严严实实，也害怕时间雨把自己变得单薄脆弱。这是对米尔人的全新认识。我想，山姆一定遭遇过很多米尔人，但他从没像这样“密切接触”过他们，或许下一次......

"滴—————山姆回来了，你可以把那家伙送出来了。"  
终端突然传来一句伴着电流声的人声。与此同时，我射精了，尽数射在米尔人的嘴里，将阴茎拔出来时又在他脸上蹭了一些。他伸手想去擦，却依旧动弹不得，于是，他将这份怨恨转为对我说的第一句，也是最后一句话：“真快啊，我是说那个派送员。”  
我假装没有听出其中的双关，只是琢磨着用怎样的力道才能让他再次昏过去又不至于死掉。

山姆出发前，我把那个货物箱固定在那个米尔人的背上。里面装着什么？我不知道，但愿不是核弹。


End file.
